The invention relates generally to control of direct current traction motors.
The invention also relates, more particularly, to control of direct current traction motors having a field weakening resistor and, still more particularly, to control arrangements for connecting and disconnecting the field weakening resistor in parallel with the field winding of such motors. Still more particularly, the invention is directed to a further development of the invention disclosed in U.S. Cavil et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,832 issued Dec. 26, 1978, which is assigned to the same assignee as this application.